Treat You Better
by Just an adorable Zero-chan
Summary: Aku tahu aku dapat memperlakukanmu lebih baik daripada dirinya. Makhluk seindah dirimu pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik. Jangan kau sia-siakan air mata berhargamu untuknya. Aku tahu akulah yang seharusnya mendapatkan hatimu.


**Pair:** KaZe, KainZe, _Slight_!KanaYuu

 **Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight © Hino Matsuri- _sensei_. Lagu/lirik Treat You Better © Shawn Mendez

 **Warning:** BL/Shonen-Ai/Homo/Gay/Yaoi, **OOC** , Typo(s), **non** -EYD, ide pasaran, **tidak cocok** untuk usia **17** **tahun** ke bawah

 **A/N:** Terinspirasi dari lagu Shawn Mendez berjudul Treat You Better dan beberapa ff yang pernah saya baca

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar rembulan masuk melewati jendela besar terbuka yang terhias gorden merah marun. Menerangi sebuah kamar mewah yang remang karena cahayanya tidaklah sebanyak matahari.

"Ah! H-Ungghh! K-Kana- Ah!"

 _Thrust_

 _Thrust_

" _Slower_. Ugh- _please_.."

Kiryuu Zero terisak merasakan sakit di daerah anusnya. Kaname benar-benar memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Ia bahkan tidak mempersiapkan Zero, menerobos langsung lubang sempit itu dengan penisnya yang besar. Darah dan cairan kelamin tercampur dan keluar dari sela-sela lubang anus si perak, mengotori paha dan _bed cover_ di bawah mereka.

Plak!

" _Shut up_. Apa kau lupa siapa yang memegang kendali di sini?"

Kaname memandang sinis remaja lelaki yang berada di bawah kungkungan tubuh jangkungnya. Surai perak yang tersebar di bantal, wajah merah, bibir dan mata merah yang sedikit membengkak, juga jejak-jejak air mata. Sang _pureblood_ mengelus pipi _silverette_ yang berhias cetakan tangannya dengan gerakan lembut yang menghina.

" _Sob_. _Hurt_ Kaname angh ha-ah! _P-please_."

Grab

Kaname dengan kasar menjambak rambut Zero, membuat sang empunya meringis. "Sakit ahn?"

 _Thrust_!

 _Thrust_!

"Bukankah kau menyukai ini?"

Zero memejamkan maniknya erat-erat ketika Kaname semakin menggenjot lubangnya dengan brutal. Dinding rektumnya semakin robek. "Hn? Buka matamu _sayang_ ~" Kaname semakin mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada surai Zero, si perak terpaksa membuka matanya. Memperlihatkan sepasang _amethyst_ yang berkaca-kaca.

 _Smirk_

"Ahh.. cantik sekali."

 _Brunette_ mencium bibir _plum_ si sulung Kiryuu dengan kasar. Mengulum bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian sebelum kemudian menggigit benda berbentuk hati itu sampai berdarah. Zero meringis sakit dan Kaname memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam gua hangat nan manis itu. Menggigit lidah Zero dan mengulumnya. Menghasilkan bunyi kecipak yang erotis.

Zero terengah ketika Kaname melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Ia terkesiap dan orbs indahnya kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Kaname berbisik pelan dan rendah di telinga kanannya. _Deep voice_ miliknya terdengar menusuk.

"Kau hanyalah mainan milikku sayang. Bonekaku yang cantik."

Dan Zero kembali pasrah menerima perlakuan kasar Kaname sampai pangeran itu puas.

 **JustanadorableZerochan**

Zero mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan. Bola matanya bergerak resah dibalik kelopak karena sinar mentari pagi yang masuk lewat jendela besar yang terbuka semalaman. Dengan perlahan ia mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya yang luar biasa nyeri. Desisan keluar dari mulutnya.

" _Sial_."

Si perak mendesah pelan. Otaknya kembali memutar kejadian tadi malam. Damn. Dadanya sesak, air mata kembali memaksa keluar dari maniknya. Sejak kapan ia menjadi laki-laki cengeng seperti ini?

Zero terkekeh miris. Dia memang bodoh sekali.

Sekuat tenaga ia menahan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Luka-lukanya memang telah sembuh, hilang tak berbekas. Namun urusan nyeri itu lain lagi. Berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar megah itu. Zero menatap bayangannya yang menyedihkan dari cermin kamar mandi besar di hadapannya. Surai perak kusut yang berantakan. Kemeja putih dengan kancing terbuka dan bernoda darah. Wajah suram dengan mata sembap dan bibir bengkak.

Tes

Tes

Sperma dan darah bekas aktivitas semalam menetes dari lubang Zero. Mengotori lantai marmer berwarna putih. Zero memejamkan mata dan menghela napas. Kaname datang lima kali di dalam tubuhnya. Membuat ia merasa penuh dan kotor. Ia yakin jejak sperma dan darah itu juga mengotori lantai di kamar Kaname, mengingat ia berjalan ke kamar mandi tanpa memakai celana.

.

.

.

Sulung Kiryuu berjalan di lorong Moon Dorm dengan berpegangan pada dinding-dinding bercat krim. Kondisinya sekarang tidaklah memungkinnya untuk melompat dari jendela lantai dua _Moon Dorm_. jadi dengan berat hati ia memilih berjalan di dalam menuju pintu depan.

Zero bisa mendengar degup jantungnya yang keras. Meskipun pukul setengah tujuh begini _Night Class_ masihlah terlelap di alam mimpi, tetapi bukan berarti tidak ada yang bangun kan? Zero hanya berharap tidak ada yang melihatnya.

Tap

Tap

Ceklek

Berhasil. Zero mendesah lega ketika tangannya mencapai gagang pintu depan _Moon Dorm_. Terima kasih atas charm yang di pasangnya sehingga _Night Class_ tak bisa mencium darah yang mengering di tubuhnya. Zero hanya membersihakan bagian bawahnya ketika di kamar mandi tadi, setelah itu ia langsung memakai pakaiannya yang berceceran di dekat ranjang Kaname. Ia merasa mual jika harus berlama-lama di kamar besar itu.

Dengan tergesa Zero melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _Moon Dorm_ sebelum kemudian terhenti karena suara berat dari arah belakangnya.

"Kiryuu.."

Tubuh Zero menegang. Keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Degup jantungnya mulai menggila.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Well *lirik ke atas* new ff '-'

Saya sebenarnya orang yg gamau susah dan nyusahin, tp ya gitu. Bikin ff chaptered gini emang pain in the ass, tp ide pasaran bergenre drama murahan ini ga mau pergi dari pikiran sebelum dituangkan! TwT

Lagian saya juga mau ganti suasana, gantian Zero yg ngebet sama Kaname :u terus kepengen bikin KainZero jd sekalian aja. Sambil menyelam minum air terus nangkep ikan xD

Oya buat karakter Kaname yg sialan di sini tolong dimaklumi demi kebutuhan cerita :v tp emang dasarnya si Kuran itu brengsek sih #dirajam

Dan buat yg nanya kapan ff saya yg lain update, yah tolong bersabar aja deh ya. Ff-ff itu akan update dg sendirinya #-.-

Saa! Douzo~ silahkan riview~


End file.
